deathwishfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SirLinkalot96
Check out the interesting things I left on my user page. Kingofawosmeness777 01:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and lets not make it a big deal over on any other wiki. Lets just keept it here. Kingofawosmeness777 01:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I told you to keep it here. Kingofawosmeness777 04:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Do not tell them what I put on my user page. But you did it anyway. Now they're gonna go off on me again. Kingofawosmeness777 04:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You guys do it to me all the time. Kingofawosmeness777 04:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I just felt that I never got to defend myself so I figured I'd do it where they coudln't block me. But whatever, its done. Well except for when Jeff and Dan read those messages you left them they'll go off on me all over again. Kingofawosmeness777 04:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Could you remove the messages you left them? Otherwise it will start all over agian. Kingofawosmeness777 05:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't get mad, but I think the reason that the wiki is getting boaring is because A-Bomb and I arn't there anymore. We contributed a lot with our stoires and it could be that there just isn't enough users with stories anymore to make the wiki interesting by combining them. Of course this is just a theory. Kingofawosmeness777 02:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) The fact of the matter is that technically I socked and technically I didn't. I made an account for my buddy using my computer and he used it on an off on his computer. I knew the password and would sometimes use it to vote for me and to comment on blogs. But thats about it. Unlike A-Bomb's sockpuppets, someone else actually used that account from time to time which would explain his horribly written blogs. So yea, you could call it sockpuppetry or you could call it account hijacking because he didn't exactly know I used his account once in a while. As for the rich boy attitude I honestly just did that so the Preps would get more attention as a clique and not as just jerks to get in fights with. If you read Scarly's blog every single one is her getting into some sort of fight with the Preps. Everyone hates the Preps, the Preps suck, Preps are the worst were what everybody was saying. I wanted the Preps to get more respect. But I'm done with the rich boy attitude. I'm just a college student trying to get by offline, but online the rich boy attitude was somthing I did to in a way go along with my blogs. I mean I didn't act like that all the time, but most of the time I guess. I know I screwed up. Kingofawosmeness777 20:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I should have explained it to them. But I learned to not use his account anymore. I guess I'll focus on Death Wish Wiki from now on. Feel free to drop by and edit or leave a message if you want to. Thanks for being cool about everything. Kingofawosmeness777 22:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool. They're great movies. Kingofawosmeness777 23:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I never thought I'd be unblocked from there. I'll start writing stories agian soon. Kingofawosmeness777 01:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC)